Date D Hayate
|jname = 伊達Dハヤテ |rname = Date Di Hayate |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirates |ocupation = First Mate |jva=Akira Ishida Minami Takayama (young) |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 1,500,000,000 1,500,000,000.}} 500,000,000 500,000,000.}} 400,000,000 300,000,000 100,000,000 30,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Date D Hayate Born as Gol D Hayate more commonly refer as Date Hayate is the First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates he was the first member to join after being forced to Join by Monkey D Luffy the captain of the crew and became the First Mate of the crew and one of The Top Fighter of the Straw Hat Pirates. Hayate is the Son of Gol D. Roger the Late Pirate King the Adopted son of the late Shichiko Goldbeard the adoptive younger brother of late Wind Fist Date D Lang and the Twin Brother of the late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace. Having had a bounty of 300,000,000 prior to his arrival at the Sabaody Archipelago, Hayate is one of Nineteen rookie pirates who had been referred to as the "Nineteen Supernovas", pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 who have reached the Red Line. He is also one of Nineteen pirates referred to as the "Worst Generation" (formerly known as the "Nineteen Supernovas"). Appearance Hayate has Black eyes and short black hair with a blue tint. Hayate's hair has hung over his face as bangs. Hayate was noted to be quite handsome by many female characters such as Nami Robin Nyon and Lena. Hayate typical wear a plain collar shirt plain t-shirt and long pant and had and a Black Haori and often wear black clothing he also wears a small bracelet his risk and carried his Sword on the left side. Before Time Skip Unlike most his male crewmate who wear the same outfit most of the time Hayate change his clothing like his Female crewmate however he mostly changes his outfit per saga he mostly sport black clothes In the East Blue Saga Hayate Typically wear a plain white collar shirt and black pant and wear a Black Haori In the Alabasta Saga he wears a plain Dark Blue Shirt and Black Long Navy Pant and wear Jacket in the Drum Island Arc he wears a black trench coat During the Alabasta Arc, he wore desert robes consisting of a Light black robe with three white rings decorated along both of the sleeves and a light blue wrap over his head. In Sky Island Saga he wears a gray collar shirt and his trademark black haori and Black pants in the Water 7 Saga he wears his trademark Haori and a Yellow plain shirt with a Black strip and black pant During the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, Hayate wore a Black T-shirt with the Galley-La Company emblem on it in Green; Black liners around the top, shoulders, and collar; and Long Black Pant Thriller Bark Saga he wears a White Collar Shirt an Black Haori and Black pants. In the Submit War Saga he wore a plain orange shirt and his trademark Black Haori and black pants his clothes were damaged after Sabaody Archipelago Arc and During the Amazon Lily Arc was replace by Margaret with black paint and brown shirt with and a replica of his Black Haori During Impel Down He wore his outfit from his stay on Amazon Lily until after his fight with Magellan, at which point he replaced his Haori and Brown shirt with a grey collar shirt and Black jacket given to him by Inazuma. After Time Skip In the Two years, time skip Hayate wear white collar shirt and wear a black coat. Hayate had also shown to have gotten more muscular during his two years of training During the Punk Hazard Arc, Hayate wore a Black winter trench coat with which he stole from one of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. During the Dressrosa Arc, Hayate wore a black suit and a white dress shirt and a black tie He also wore a fake beard. Upon entering the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi and Kaze Kaze no Mi in the Corrida Colosseum, Upon revision to the weight restriction, he added a cape and wore the same Viking-style helmet Along with his registration number '0557' on the back of his shirt, obscured by his cape. When he recovered after his battle against Doflamingo, Hayate wore a collared shirt along with long pant is gray. During the Whole Cake Island Arc, Hayate wore his Black Jacket and white collar shirt. These clothes were eventually torn to shreds after several battles against Charlotte Cookie and he later dons a new outfit to meet with Capone Bege; a dark suit jacket with a light colored shirt and an ascot along with dark formal pant. During the Wano Country Arc, Hayate wore a dark black kimono with topknot on the top of his hair. Bounty Hayate First Bounty was 30,000,000 Beli after he and Luffy Defeat three of the Top Pirate in the East Blue he shares the same amount as Luffy Hayate Second Bounty was 100 000 000 Beli after defeating Crocodile Hayate Third Bounty was 300 000 000 Beli after Defeating Blue and Spector Lynch of CP9 Hayate Fourth Bounty was 400 000 000 Beli for struck a World Noble breaking in Impel Down and Participate the Battle of Marineford and ringing the Ox Bell Hayate Fifth Bounty was 500 000 000 Beli after Defeating Doflamingo Sixth Bounty was 1 500 000 000 Beli after Defeating Charlotte Cookie and Charlotte Gala Navigation Category:First Mate Category:Straw Hat Pirate (Cdswalkthrough) Category:Characters